


Кохання і Влада - чи можуть вони співіснувати?

by MaravillosaNS



Category: 10th Century CE RPF, Симона Вілар
Genre: F/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaravillosaNS/pseuds/MaravillosaNS
Summary: Згадка про дивний сон
Relationships: Емма Пташка, Ролло Нормандський





	Кохання і Влада - чи можуть вони співіснувати?

**Author's Note:**

> Фік було написано за серією романів Симони Вілар "Нормандська легенда" у 1999 році як творче завдання з етики. З того часу авторка ще більше дослідила історію 10-11 ст., від читальних залів до Вікіпедії, від рефератів до любовних романів та серіалів. Але давній текст дорогий як пам'ять

Все-таки вчені мають рацію, коли не радять довго дивитися телевізор перед сном. Ось я, наприклад, вчора весь вечір насолоджувалася цим витвором цивілізації. Спочатку був якийсь пригодницький фільм, потім передача про роль жінок в історії людства. Йшлося не тільки про королев, а й коханок, натхненниць і руйнівниць, дочок і сестер. Про людські долі, піщинки (чи діаманти?) у вирі подій. А потім знову показували "Горця" з Едріаном Полом та Пітером Вінгфілдом. Чи можна було ー вкотре ー не зависнути?   
Потім я довго не могла заснути. 

ー Прокидайся, Еммо! Пташко, прокинься!  
"Емма? Яка ще Емма? Я ж Наталія. Як спати хочеться..."  
ー Невже ладна проспати коронацію свого чоловіка?   
Я підхоплююся та все згадую. Який дивний сон мені наснився! Наталія? Здається, це латина. А я ー дружина наймогутнішого й найславетнішого "короля моря" Ролло Нормандського. Сьогодні, 911 року, нарешті скінчиться кривава бійка за землі низов'я Сени, яку ярл-вигнанець веде вже давно. Сьогодні він прийме святе хрещення.   
Ми так довго сперечалися з ним через віру. Й от я, його кохана, радію, що збулася його мрія ー влада над цією землею. Я Робертіна, племінниця короля франків, була вихована вдовою Беренгара де Байє, вбитого батьком Роллона. Сама стала полонянкою. Важким був шлях до нашого кохання ー шлях до влади. Сьогодні я, від якої всі відцуралися, одягну на голову герцогську корону. Але якби її в мене і не було, все одно я щаслива, бо маю коханого чоловіка та чудового малюка.   
Полудень. Ми вийшли з Руанського собору. Мій Ролло вже як християнин має обговорити останні пункти угоди з королем Карлом Простакуватим. Він отримає у лен (довічне володіння з передачею у спадок) Бретань, Руан, Кан, Евре. Питання про Мен та Анжу вирішуватимуть пізніше. Я не приховую радості й гордості.   
Аж раптом земля захиталася у мене під ногами: за тиждень Ролло одружиться з Гізелою, тринадцятирічною дочкою Карла на знак своєї вірності. І це вже остаточно.   
ー Як ти не розумієш! Від королівської милості та дочки не відмовляються. А я не хочу нової війни. Я воював занадто довго. І це, здається, ти наполягала на угоді, Пташко. Що за дурні питання? Ти залишишся зі мною, ти і твій син. Але християни мають лише одну дружину, і нею стане Гізела. Нормандія дорожча за любов.  
Я дала мерзотнику ляпаса й знепритомніла.

Встати зранку було ще тією пригодою: уривки снів, головний біль, очі почервоніли та сльозяться. Не буду більше дивитися звечора стільки фільмів! 

***

Історія знає багато випадків, схожих на мій сон, та ще й гірших. Шлюб Ролло Нормандського з Гізелою був недовгим та нещасливим. Вона була хворобливою й померла за кілька років. Емма Пташка так і залишилася конкубіною, але так і не стала законною дружиною, хоча була нею насправді. Золото, красуні, ратні перемоги ー їх сяйво та принадність завжди перемагає блиск влади. Біля трону немає місця почуттям.


End file.
